Banished Princess
by WolfieLE
Summary: DomineSlayer, daughter of the FemmeDivision Commander and Decepticon Warlord; FireStorm and Megatron. That was always her title, she was heir to the throne and Princess of the Decepticons and no one could take that from her, or so she thought. When her carrier is killed and her sire is put at risk, Domine takes it upon herself to protect what remains of Cybertron's Royal Family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolouge

DomineSlayer, daughter of the Decepticon's FemmeDivision Commander and the former Lord High Protector and Decepticon Warlord; FireStorm and Megatron.

That was always her title, she was heir to the throne and Princess of the Decepticons and no one could take that from her, or so she thought.

When her carrier is killed and her sire is put at risk, DomineSlayer takes it upon herself to save her lost home of Cybertron and put an end to The Great War, even if that means infiltrating the Autobots to get information of her carrier's killer and bringing the rising rebellion against Cybertron's remaining Royal Family to justice.

But that proves harder than expected when she finds out that bits and pieces of her young past turn out to be lies instead of truth and her carrier might not be as dead as she thought. Can this one young femme born of bad blood truly put an end to the war without falling victim to the bounty put on her head and the holes of her past? Or will she truly become the banished princess they all made her out to be?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Birth of A Banished Princess

"Do you know your proper title Domine?" A firm but soft feminine voice cut through the darkness. It was an older voice, one that spoke beyond their years.

~.~

A sleek black form bent backwards to avoid the offending blade from cleaving her helm off, missing only by a hair as she watched her reflection in the gleaming metal surface. She flipped backwards on her palms doing a break-dancing move that forced her opponent back.

~.~

"Yes, carrier." A more high-pitched voice replied. This voice was younger, feminine and more naive than the other but also held a tone that spoke about knowing more than they would let on. Harsh iced blue optics narrowed at the younger femme bending down to look in matching emotionless silver ones.

"Repeat that femme."

~.~

She flipped back on her feet and dove right to avoid a shot from blasting her in the side before rushing forward to parry between a silver blade with her scythe. Red optics narrowed and reflected off her pitch black visor, before the owner of said red optics sheathed his sword and headbutted the femme.

~.~

The younger femme, otherwise known as DomineSlayer, met the older femme's harsh gaze with the same emotionless black visor she wore till this day. She fixed her stance and held a right servo to her helm as a salute.

"Yes, Commander Firestorm sir!" The little femme replied. The older femme, now known as Firestorm, straightened from her crouch and nodded. She smiled fondly at the youngling femme before repeating her earlier question.

"Do you know your proper title, DomineSlayer?"

Domine rested her arm at her side and looked up at her carrier before nodding.

~.~

She met the attack head on, no pun intended, and grappled with the bigger mech as helm armor and plating cracked and busted under pressure. Warnings flashed on her visor in red about torn nerve relays and split processor wires as the silver mech pushed her back. She dismissed the warnings and dug her bladed peds in the ground as the energon stained floor cracked under pressure.

~.~

"I am DomineSlayer, daughter of the Decepticon's FemmeDivision Commander and the former Lord High Protector and Decepticon Warlord; Firestorm and Megatron. Future heir to the throne and Princess of the Decepticons." The little black and silver femme stated with utmost confidence and importance.

Firestorm gazed down lovingly at her sparkling. She was growing up so fast and would make a great leader someday, but for now she was still just her little sparkling femme. They both bowed respectively to each other before relaxing their tense frames and looking at one another in the calming silence.

~.~

He growled as the femme held her ground with ease. He could see and feel the energon pouring down her helm plating. She would probably faint from the fluid loss if they kept it up. He abruptly let go of their grappling and watched as she stumbled forward before punching her in the faceplates and sending her skidding back.

Her visor flashed briefly showing silver optics narrowed in defiance behind it as she pinched her bleeding olfactory in between two pointed claws. Megatron narrowed his optics and stood straight as the femme tilted her helm up to stop the bleeding.

"You're distracted." He said monotonously watching as she wiped her olfactory on part of the black cloak she wore. She huffed at him and grasped the dented part of her helm, biting her glossa she pulled and twisted the metal until it popped out. It was a makeshift fix but stopped any more energon from leaking out further and would have to do until she could go see Knockout in the med bay.

"I'm fine." She replied to the mech. Now if only that sounded more convincing. Of course she was distracted the endless memories plaguing her processor and thoughts was downright depressing, but honestly everything that had to do with her dead carrier nowadays was depressing. Megatron's gaze softened at his only sparkling, today was a hard day for everyone included; Firestorm was dearly missed by all Decepticons alike and the fact that her anniversary was today wasn't helping anyone. After all there was a mission debriefing today that would determine their next move against the Autobots and there wasn't a time in war to stop and honor the passed femme's death.

"You and I both know that's a lie, Domine." The warlord countered. She opened her mouth to make a suitable retort only to close it back when his gaze hardened. She exhaled a deep vent and crouched low extending her double-bladed scythe out towards her side, one end coming close to her faceplates covering her left optic and sharpening upwards, she shifted it slightly and the black metal outlined in silver reflected her sire's battle hardened frame.

The warlord responded to the silent taught with a brief sigh and crouched slightly, his blade unsheathing coming to rest a few inches in front of his faceplates, reflecting the same stance as his daughter's. With an echoing snarl of pointed fangs from both them, they sprang, blades clashing throughout the training room.

~.~

A calming silence had washed over the femmes both of them with just gazing at each other with loving optics alike. The older femme's name was Firestorm, commander of the Decepticon FemmeDivision and sparkmate to Megatron, also carrier to their daughter DomineSlayer. She was loved and respected among the Decepticon ranks her aura acting as a motherly presence in an otherwise mech induced atmosphere among the warships and bases. Like Megatron she was born and raised in the Pits of Kaon, them having met after one of Megatron's matches and meeting up ever since.

Unsurprisingly becoming close friends with the gladiator, Firestorm stuck with him throughout the days of the beginning of the war and became somewhat of a second voice to his politic induced speeches and meetings, adding a femme's perspective. They were inseparable and love grew between them, thus one day ensuring the birth of DomineSlayer. Firestorm was actually sparked with the femme the night of one of Megatron's meetings concerning his affairs with her, his manager had threatened to use her as leverage when he refused a match to earn a wealthy amount of credits for one of the Ring Masters that would have undoubtedly dwindled his political standards. She had never seen him so angry in one setting.

There was a lot of yelling that night along with comforting words and soft touches. One thing turned into another and soon they were both waking up that morning with a new bond filled with loving emotions. Sure they had fragged more than once but neither had ever got sparked before, pit Firestorm stood their blinking owlishly for a good couple of klicks when she found out. Of course everything went to pit when her manager -a mech by the name of BlackRunner- had finally found out despite her and Megatron's efforts and the fact that Soundwave had even tried protecting the femme, more so than before.

In the end her bastard of a manager had decided that keeping the sparkling would benefit better than forcing her to abort it and planned to use the sparkling as a new source of credits and means of leverage. That doesn't mean that Megatron didn't try to kill the glitch when he heard about it. Oh no, he most certainly did and it took the combined efforts of both Soundwave and Firestorm to finally get him to somewhat calm down, Megatron's reluctance to harm his friend, sparkmate, and future sparkling aiding in that matter.

When she was finally born -a few vorns before the war started- in a decent medbay that Megatron had managed to scrap together enough credits for, at midnight in the lunar cycle; a beautiful sparkling femme with soft pitch black protoform, droopy pointed audios, and a mesh furry tail was introduced to the world. After the hard part was over the medics left the small family to name their new sparkling. It was when Firestorm looked through the small window in the operation room at Cybertron's twin moons -Pritum and Prui- that she finally decided a name. "Domine." The femme said quietly looking down at the sleeping sparkling in her arms. Her mate shuffled behind her, his broad arms tightening carefully around her. "Hmm?" Megatron hummed softly as to not disturb the sleeping sparkling before turning his helm to meet cool blue optics with calm red ones.

"Her designation, Domine. It means eternal night." Firestorm told him slowly rocking the femmling as she began to stir before settling down. Megatron gazed thoughtfully outside at the moons; he liked the designation his sparkmate picked, it had a sort of regal sound to it, but it was missing something. He decided to voice his thoughts about to his sparkmate through the bond. Even with both of their combined efforts they couldn't find out what was missing. Megatron's thoughts soon started to drift back towards what BlackRunner had said -and what his manager had agreed on-, he was furious that those glitches wanted his sparkling; probably to turn her into a gladiator, or worse! A pleasurebot!

He felt anger wash over him in waves a second spark adding fuel to the flames. He was growling engine revving in anger and hate, his mate echoing the emotions but they both stopped when a whimper cut through the noise. Both bots looked down at the little bundle of black protoform and purple blanket, wincing when another tiny whimper echoed again, Firestorm shifted the little femme to her chestplates and began calling out in soft keens and whirs. The sparkling responded in soft scared hums not liking the negative emotions in her spark.

Megatron let out a deep vibrating sound from his engine, not quite a rumble but not a purr either somewhere in between. The femmling responded to the sound as her little audios perked up and began trying to move towards the noise. Firestorm chuckled and maneuvered to where she faced her bondmate, he looked at her with uncertainty. She smiled at him and held out the femme who was still wiggling about in her carrier's arms. Megatron adjusted his position on the large berth and held out his servos to hold his sparkling, Firestorm giggled lightly and adjusted his arms before gently setting the femmling comfortably in his arms. He gazed down lovingly at the tiny form that barely fit in his clawed servos. He couldn't help but smile softly as the tiny femme vented contently and snuggled closer to his huge grey frame.

It was decided, he would protect his sparkling and sparkmate till the day his spark faded out; and not even then would he stop protecting them. He would get them a nice place to stay maybe somewhere in Iacon where they would be protected and surrounded by the walls, his sparkling would go to a nice academy and make some friends, Firestorm would be able to relax at the nice housing unit they would have, and he could maybe continue with politics and hopefully one day get rid of the caste system and making sure that all bots are treated equally.

For now though he would have to protect his family. If those two-bit scrap metal rejects thought they could have his sparkling then they had another thing coming. He would slay them before they even had a chance of thinking about taking his sparkling. Wait that's it . . . Slay. Firestorm watched as Megatron's ruby optics brightened a fraction and he mumbled something. She was aware of all the hopes for a better future that ran through his helm, and she had to agree. She too wanted her little femmling to grow up in a good environment, instead of in the pit they lived in now.

"Megs?" She called to her beloved. He tilted his head up at her and smiled. "How about DomineSlayer for a designation?" Firestorm blinked at him and repeated the designation through her helm a few times. Domine. DomineSlayer. Slayer. Domi. She liked it. It was regal and had a dark flair to it. She smiled at him and nodded before scooting closer and gazing down at the tiny sparkling. "Your designation," She trailed off looking at Megatron. He smiled and clutched the sparkling closer. "is DomineSlayer." He finished and as if the little femme had heard them a tiny yawn made it's way out of her mouthplates showing off pointed denta and her tiny optics popped open, revealing a stunning silver ringed with a deep purple and black. Thus the daughter of Megatron and Firestorm was born, the banished princess; DomineSlayer.


End file.
